


Lions of Voltron

by Internal_Screaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t be weird, Gen, I love Cats, Keith and Pidge have a sibling like relationship, Keith is a cat, This will probably be like a 3 chapter thing, allura and Coran are like, hunk wants to pet, just space stuff, keith.exe stops working, lance thinks it priceless, let Space Dad rest, none of this is meant to be sexual, pidge is a cat, pidge is outraged about being so pick up able, please, shiro adores cats, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Screaming/pseuds/Internal_Screaming
Summary: Keith and Pidge try out a cool new snack from the space mall, which causes a small side effect of physically turning them into cats.The rest of team Voltron then have to figure out how to reverse the effects, and resist not treating them like actual cats.





	Lions of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats. And I love Voltron. So I thought it would be fun if some members got in a bit of a pickle by turning into cats.
> 
> Why Pidge and Keith? Because I like the idea of Pidge and Keith have a nice sibling bond where they will have each others back but will also throw the other under the bus for petty things.

Keith held up the jacket to get a better look, frowning as he noticed the extra sleeves meant for four arms. Lance had been pestering him about his jacket, saying that it was out of fashion and how it matched his mullet in bad fashion choices. Not that he cared what Lance thought of his fashion choices. Yet the store at the space mall caught his attention. Maybe he did need a new jacket, but only because this one was gaining one too many holes in it, not because Lance thought he needed a new one. This was his decision.

“Keith! Keith look!” Pidge called, racing towards the other Paladin as she furiously waved around her arm, the other holding onto a bag that jostled around. Keith blatantly tore his gaze from the jacket he was looking at and looked over as she came to a halt in front of him, trying to catch her breath before finally speaking again more excitedly. “You..! You have to see what I found!” She huffed as she excitedly dug in the shopping bag she carried with her. Then with a swift movement, she flung it out of the bag and presented a box, shoving it into his face. “LOOK!”

“I can’t look at it when you’re pressing it into my face,” Keith groaned, pushing the box at a reasonable distance in order to get a good look at it. The box was colourful, shades of purple, red and blue mixing together in an advertisement attempt to catch consumer eyes. He couldn’t read the alien letters, but a poorly photoshopped picture of a Galra sword shaped pasty seemed to explain what the box contained. Before Keith could ask about what he was looking at, Pidge tore open the box and thrust her hand into it. Then pulled it back out and dropped the blade shaped cookie into Keith’s hand, a small grin plastered on her face. Keith took a long look at the alien pastry in his hand before turning his gaze to the smaller Paladin. “Why did you give this to me?” He asked.

“Because it looks like your knife,” Pidge simply put before shoving a cookie in her mouth. 

Keith took a long look at the cookie in his hand before shrugging, “fair enough.” He cautiously took a bite of the sword shaped cookie, eating the blade part and holding the other half as he chewed. It tasted a lot like earth sugar cookies, which was not bad. 

Pidge shoved a box into his hand and began to walk away, most likely to see if she could spot other alien wares, “I bought that box for you. Now to see if I can find anything technological that I can tear apart...” she disappeared into the crowd of alien shoppers and Keith looked at the box of alien cookies. 

He shrugged and continued on with his window shopping, the box tucked under his arm as he finished the cookie already in his hand.

—————

Allura checked the training room for the third time in the past varga, frowning as she saw it was still empty and unused. Keith was usually pretty lenient with his training, it was unlike him to not use the simulator for so long. She noticed Shiro pass by and decided she should ask if he had seen the red Paladin. “Shiro!”

Shiro stopped and looked over at the princess, “Did you need something Princess?” He asked.

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Keith around the castle lately? I haven’t seen him since we got back from the space mall,” Allura voiced her concerns. Shiro crossed his arms, his brow furrowing in thought as he tried to recall any encounters with Keith.

“Now that you mention it... I haven’t seen him for awhile either! Usually I’ve ran into him by now...” Shiro thought aloud, before shrugging. “But we did all just got back from a pretty rough mission. He could be tired and sleeping in his room, or wandering elsewhere.”

Then Hunk turned the corner, looking confused as he seemed to check every corner he passed by before running into the pair, “oh! Have either of you seen Pidge?” 

Allura tilted her head, “is she not in her room? Or the common area?”

“I checked both those places, and the kitchen. She told me we could work on tracking down her brother after we got back from the space mall! But I haven’t seen her since we got back, it’s like she disappeared!” Hunk whimpered.

Allura and Shiro exchanged a worried glance before Shiro stepped forward, “Have you seen Keith around?” 

Hunk shook his head, “nope, haven’t seen him since the space mall.”

This time Allura crossed her arms as she began to think aloud, “so both Pidge and Keith are missing? Could this mean that we may have an unwelcome guest on the ship? Or maybe it’s just a simple earth prank?”

“U-Unwelcome guest?” Hunk squeaked, looking around in a panic. “Does that mean that Sendak is back?!”

“We defeated him, and I doubt that he would sneak onto the ship if he did manage to come back. He would more likely kick down the front door than to crawl through vents and such,” Shiro argued.

“Wait, what about Lance?” Allura asked.

The moment she said his name, Lance slid into view and put on a charming smile, “did you say my name princess?”

“That confirms that just Keith and Pidge are the Paladins missing,” Allura notes.

“Wait? Keith and Pidge are missing?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, we haven’t heard or seen them since we got back from the space mall!” Hunk piped in.

Lance frowned, “that oddly makes more sense...”

“What makes more sense?” Shiro asked.

Lance looked up at the Black Paladin, “well I found Pidge’s shopping bags outside her room, which is weird because she would usually just throw it into her hoard.”

“You make her sound like a dragon,” Allura intervened.

“Honey, everything about Pidge makes her out as a dragon stuck in a human body. She keeps her things in little hoard piles within a large hoard pile, she basically breathes fire when pissed off, and watching her crawl out of her bed after a three hour nap from her four day power study is probably the most terrifying thing you will ever experience.”

“Lance, the shopping bags, you were explaining why our two team members being missing made sense?” Shiro managed to bring Lance back on topic.

“Right! Well, I also found Keith’s shopping bags in the middle of the hall. The weirdest part was that a found a lot of hair around both their bags, matching their hair colour,” Lance finished his explanation.

“Odd indeed,” Allura mumbled. “What could it mean?”

Lance smirked as he struck a pose, “Using my detective skills, I have come to a conclusion!” The three members of Voltron looked at him expectedly to explain. “It’s very simple see? Pidge and Keith were both jealous of my silky hair and wanted to find a space product that would give them perfect hair like mine! They found some and tried it on at the mall, but when they got back-! WAZAM!” Lance spun in a circle. “ALL THEIR HAIR FELL OUT AND THEY BOTH RAN TO THE BATHROOM IN EMBARRASSMENT!” He finished spinning and ended pointing towards the bathroom.

“That’s...” Hunk began. “Not entirely impossible.”

“None of us checked there yet,” Allura also chipped in.

Shiro stepped in, “To the bathroom!” He cried.

As a herd, the four members of Voltron quickly made their way down the halls to the bathroom, in which the door was closed indicating an occupant. Lance knocked on the door first, “Hey! You in there Keith trying to save your mullet?”

Silence greeted the group from the other side of the door. They all exchanged worried glances, in which Hunk was next to knock. “Are you guys in there? We are all very worried!”

This time, harsh whispering was heard from the other side of the door. Allura stepped up next, “Paladins? Are you in there? There is no shame in lack of hair! It will always grow back!”

“LACK OF HAIR?!” Keith’s voice shrieked from the other side of the door, only it sounded... scratchy and had a weird and almost warped type of tone to it.

“Shut up! If we pretend we aren’t here, they will eventually go look for us elsewhere!” Pidge’s own voice hissed back at Keith, having the same odd scratchy yet yowling-like voice.

“We know you’re both in there,” Shiro called them out.

“Fuck!” Pidge hissed.

“PIDGE!” Shiro gasped.

“I’m 15, Shiro! I can say fuck if I want too! And this is a good situation to use it in- why am I explaining myself,” Pidge growled loud enough for the others to hear.

“Why are you two in the bathroom?” Lance asked. “IS THIS SOME KIND OF SECRET LOVE MEETING?” 

“What no!”

“Lance, I swear to god-“

“Why would you think that?”

“I will punch you in the face-!”

Pidge and Keith both started defending themselves, their responses overlapping and making it difficult to figure out who was threatening to kick Lance.

“Lance, Pidge very clearly would rather punch Keith in the -... face, rather than ever kiss him,” Hunk sighed.

“DAMN STRAIGHT,” Pidge hissed.

“Well then what is going on?” Allura asked, “why are you two in the bathroom and trying to hide from us?”

“No reason,” Keith and Pidge yelped at the same time.

“Alright, I’m breaking open the door,” Shiro declared, rolling up his sleeves as he prepared to kick it down.

“No!” 

“Shiro don’t!”

Before Shiro could kick down the door, Hunk easily opened it with little resistance. “It wasn’t locked,” Hunk explained. 

The four of them looked into the bathroom, frowning as they couldn’t spot the duo. Then Shiro froze as he spotted something on the floor. “Shiro?” Lance asked, then followed his gaze and froze as well. Hunk and Allura noticed the black and blue Paladins gaze and also followed their gaze, locking eyes with two small... cats. On the floor.

One, a small Japanese bobtail, was white with patches of light brown fur, the same shade as Pidge’s hair, and piercing, yellow eyes. She had her back arched and her fur puffed out making her seem larger than she actually was.

The other larger cat, a Selkirk Rex, was completely black with bright purple eyes that stood out from his dark coat. He more or less looked shocked, his own back arching but his messy fur not proofing out like the bobtail’s.

Shiro SQUEALED as he dove forward and picked up the two cats off the ground with one fell swoop, ignoring their shrieks of protest and surprising everyone with the noise he just made. “I HAVEN’T HELD A CAT IN SO LONG!” Shiro purred, nuzzling the Japanese Bobtail who hissed and batted his face with a sheathed paw. The Selkirk Rex still seemed frozen in... embarrassment?

“Wait... were Pidge and Keith hiding CATS in here?” Hunk asked, looking around for the still missing pair.

“No, WE ARE THE CATS!” The Japanese Bobtail shrieked, causing everyone to freeze, then slowly look towards the cat that just talked. Shiro seemed unfazed though as he still held onto the cats, but stopped nuzzling them.

“... Pidge?” Allura asked, leaning towards the small cat who pulled back her ears and hissed again.

“Wait... if that’s Pidge, then the cat with the messy fur is... Keith?!” Lance exclaimed.

“Sh-Shut up!” Keith finally managed to spit out, lashing his tail as he tried pulling out of Shiro’s embrace.

Lance exploded into laughter, gaining a glare from cat Keith, “Even as a cat you have a mullet! Or the mullet equivalent of a cat! Ha!” Lance fell to the ground in a giggle fit, “This is too much! What did you guys do? Eat space cat food?!”

“Quit laughing before I claw your eyes out!” Pidge shrieked, trying once again to pull free from Shiro, but utterly failing to make any progress whatsoever.

“Why were you both hiding in here?” Allura asked, holding herself back from reaching out and petting one of them.

Pidge and Keith hung their heads in shame, “I thought we could wait it out in here, until whatever this is wore off...” Pidge sighed. “Apparently it lasts longer than a few hours...”

“We tried to lock the door too... but...” Keith trailed off as he looked at his paws.

“But you have paws! And paws can’t lock doors!!” Lance wailed, still laughing uncontrollably.

“These paws can claw people pretty badly though if they DON’T STOP LAUGHING!” Keith hissed at Lance, who kept laughing and ignored his threat.

“Why hide from us? We could try and help!” Hunk asked, soundly a little hurt.

Pidge looked at him, then gestured with an outstretched paw at Lance who was still laughing uncontrollably on the floor, then to Shiro who had not let go of the cats the moment he managed to pick them up. Allura’s hand then plopped down on her head as she scratched Pidge’s ear, Pidge looking caught between blissful from how nice it felt, and a mix of being embarrassed and annoyed.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair,” Hunk sighed.

“Now that the cats out of the bag,” Keith began, gaining a howl of laughter from Lance who was dying from laughing so much on the floor. “Please, change us back! This is degrading!” He pleaded.

“I guess we should figure out how this happened and how to reverse the effects...” Allura mused.

“WHY DID YOU PHRASE IT LIKE IT WAS AN OPTION?!” Pidge cried.

“Don’t worry, whatever happened shouldn’t be permanent. You must have both touched, breathed, ate, or drank something to cause this to happen, and most malls make effects like this temporary so you have to go back to buy more!” Allura assured. “But then again, there are those rare cases that they cause permanent effects that give the buyer a limited time to buy an antidote and therefore try and squeeze every ounce of credit out of the customer...”

“PERMANENT?!” Keith and Pidge both shrieked at the same time.

“Rare cases, look whatever option, we will find a way to fix it!” Allura optimistically assured the two cats.

“Alright... now Shiro can you put us down now?” Pidge asked, twisting to look up at the Black Paladin, who had a look of bliss on his face.

“... not yet,” he nodded.

“What do you mean not yet?!” Pidge shrieked.

Shiro gently stroked her head as he followed Lance, Hunk, and Allura towards the control room of the ship, “I need this. I haven’t seen a cat in so long, and you both are extremely soft.”

Pidge let out a sigh of defeat, accepting her fate while Keith still seemed to be in a state of shock, not uttering a single word other than to snap back at Lances insults. They both hoped it wasn’t permanent.

—————

“The good news is that it isn’t permanent!” Coran announced, causing both cats to sigh in relief. “The bad news-“

“There’s bad news?” Keith whimpered.

“Why are there bad news?” Pidge whined.

“The bad news!” Coran continued, ignoring their protests, “is that we don’t know how long it will last. Allura and I found the box of Gertivilian whippersnaps that caused the transformation but the lasting effects depend on how many you two ate!”

“How long does this last from eating a single cookie?” Hunk asked.

“About three to four vargas,” Coran quickly answered. “Every extra cookie adds to that time, so how many of those cookies did each of you eat?” If it was possible, both cats seemed to pale at Coran’s question. “Well?”

“The... entire box,” Pidge whispered, her head bowed in shame as she seemed to shake.

“That’s understandable,” Lance nodded, “I once saw her chug a carton of orange juice in less than 10 seconds. Again, a terrifying experience.”

“What about you Keith?” Coran asked.

Keith seemed to try and hide his face under his tail, crouched low on the floor with his ears pulled back, “I... also ate the entire box...”

“Wait, SERIOUSLY?” Lance shrieked.

“Pidge gave me the box at the mall! I sometimes unconsciously eat things as I wander, and I happened to have that box so I... kinda just... ate it all! Unconsciously!” Keith tried defending himself, his back arched as he hissed at Lance. 

“Well, guessing from the size of the box... and from these records of the cookies usual size... you both ate about... 45 cookies each,” Coran concluded. “Meaning, if we take the longest time of 4 vargas per cookie, you two are going to be stuck this way for about 9 quintents!”

“WHAT?” Keith and Pidge yelped in union.

“You mean, they are both stuck as cats for a little over an earth week?” Hunk clarified.

“That’s correct!” Coran pipped in. 

“Isn’t there some way to... I don’t know... speed it up? Turn us back faster?” Keith asked desperately.

“I’m afraid not, in fact, any attempt usually makes the effects last longer, even going as far as making it permanent!” Coran said with a shake of his head. “Luckily, your forms don’t change much of anything other than just that, your physical form. So we can all just go about our normal business until this wears off!”

“What about Voltron? There is no possible way for me or Keith to pilot our lions looking like this!” Pidge intervened.

“Well, it seems like Lance, Hunk, and Shiro would just have to handle any emergencies on their own for now,” Allura answered.

“I feel absolutely useless!” Keith hissed, claws unsheathing and digging into the floor as he arched his back.

“You two probably should’ve checked in with us before eating any weird non-human food,” Coran noted.

“They looked like tiny swords! How was I NOT supposed to eat them?” Pidge complained.

“Well, now you two are stuck as earth cats! So you better suck it up and just wait it out!” Coran scolded.

Shiro had managed to inch towards the pair of cats during their conversation and was now stroking Keith, seeming unable to control himself. Keith let him though, knowing full well of Shiro’s love for cats and that fighting it would be pointless. 

“So... we just have to live like this until it wears off?” Pidge whimpered. Lance leaned down scooped Pidge up, ignoring her wailing protests as he held her up with one arm and scratched her head with the other.

“Well, better take full advantage of this. Lady’s LOVE a man with a cat. It shows he’s sensitive and responsible,” Lance grinned.

“You are not using me as some sort of conversation starter!” Pidge hissed, squirming expertly out of Lance’s arms, climbing onto his head, then leaping onto Hunk’s shoulders. 

“Come on!” Lance whined. “Your fur is so soft! Girls like touching soft things!” 

Pidge arched her back as she circled to Hunks other shoulder, hiding behind his head as she glared at Lance. “Again, I will not be some toy you will pick up and flaunt around! If I want to act like a cat, I will act like a cat. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO!”

“But Keith is letting Shiro carry him around!” Lance complained. “And Shiro is refusing to share!”

“That’s Keith’s choice! And Shiro is... relieving stress...” she muttered looking over at Shiro who still seemed slightly dazed, but mainly from bliss of petting a cat. The Paladin did go through hell for an entire year before crashing on earth, not to mention trying to lead a group of teenagers against a space dictator probably wasn’t a great stress reliever. Keith seemed to understand this, which made sense as he seemed to know more about Shiro than the rest of the group. Pidge guessed that Shiro may have had a cat back on Earth, and that it helped him relief stress after long or harsh days. Her family dog on earth would help her after a rough day at school, as well as her brother.

She noticed his usually tense shoulders relax over the past varga they had been trying to figure out what to do, in which he had been carrying Keith around the whole time until putting him down for a few minutes to discuss their situation. Now he was holding Keith once again, causing Lance to look jealously towards both Shiro and Hunk who each had a cat now. “Pidge is right, Lance,” Allura stepped in. “Keith and Pidge may have changed forms, but they are still Paladins of Voltron and should be treated with the respect you have always shown them!”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “I tried pretending Pidge was my younger sister at the mall to try and talk to some pretty girls. Which worked by the way since aliens don’t know much about humans!” Then he looked over at Keith who was glaring daggers at him. “And I never really showed any respect to Keith before. I don’t think I’ll start now that he’s small... and furry.”

“Guys! Guys! There is no need to fight! We will just pretend Keith and Pidge are still human until they stop being... well cats!” Hunk quickly stopped Lance’s taunts before it got out of hand. “Let’s try and figure out how to work your computer with... paws.” Hunk turned and began walking out the door, Pidge still clinging to his shoulder.

“Looks like Hunk won’t be the one getting a hair ball in his shoe tonight,” Pidge sneered before they both disappeared out the door.

Lance’s grin disappeared as he turned to Allura, “I forgot that cats do that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will add more.
> 
> Maybe Galra show up while the other three away and it’s up the the cats of Voltron to defend the castle of lions!
> 
> If you have any other ideas you might like to see, comment below and thanks for reading!


End file.
